


The boy who cried wolf.

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Doctor Hide, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, tumblr promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where ghouls have ‘some’ rights, half ghoul Kaneki Ken gets injured in a fight with another ghoul. This results in him having to go to the doctor however, his health, may not be the only reason he makes visits to the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy who cried wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt!

Sitting in the doctor’s office for the first time after his incident seemed really nerve wrecking. As he held his injured hand with the other, he only remembered vivid images of the time that estranged Dr. Kanou had gotten a hold of him, and turned him into what he was now, a half ghoul.

 

That very memory caused him to dread his visit to the doctor. He knew that even in a society where ghouls were being more accepted, that ‘ghoul’ doctors weren’t that trust worthy. In addition, they could practically tamper with a ghoul all they wanted, after all the government still hadn’t given ghouls humane rights.

 

Sighing, Kaneki took a breath and placed his head in his hands. Wincing lightly in pain due to his injury, he reclined his head and sat up straight.

 

_Pull yourself together._ He thought.  _Besides, no one here knows that you’re a ghoul…_

 

And that was true, for the most part. Save for the staff, no one in the waiting room knew that Kaneki was a ghoul. The doctor did of course, as Kaneki had to identify that on his paper, but there, in the waiting room, he was safe.

 

“Kaneki Ken!”

 

The voice, sudden, rang from a door just to the side of the front desk. Kaneki, caught off guard, stood.

 

“The doctor will see you now.”

 

After a few seconds of letting his blood run cold, Kaneki stood up and made way towards the door.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

A brief walk had resulted in Kaneki ending up in the doctors office. The nurse took his measurements, checked his blood and left. “The doctor will be here soon”, she had said before leaving a nervous Kaneki in the room by himself. As of present, he sat on a stool with his hand in his lap. It was still hurting from the squabble he’d gotten into the other day. And it wasn’t that Kaneki was one for fighting, but there was no use trying to out run a hungry, rapid ghoul….

 

Breaking his train of thought, the door opened. Kaneki straightened up as another man entered. Seeing his white coat,Kaneki could easily identify that he was the doctor.

 

“Hello…” He started, rather nervously.

 

“Hi there!” The doctor greeted with a rather bright smile. “You must be Kaneki….”

 

Kaneki opened his mouth to form a reply but he kind of held his lips open. He sat there, rather dumfounded, like a boy who had just met an attractive girl and had somehow fallen entranced by her beauty. Kaneki supposed, gazing at the doctor, and taking in his clam, warm features, the same thing was happening to him.

 

Except, he probably looked weird.

 

“Mr. Kaneki, is everything alright?” The doctor blinked his large brown eyes, causing Kaneki’s heart to skip a few beats.

 

“Um…yeah.” He cowered.

 

“Okay. By the way, I’m Dr. Hideyoshi Nagachika,” He itched his blond hair. “But call me Hide for short.” He took a few steps towards Kaneki and looked down. “Oh, so this is the bad hand isn’t it? May I?”

 

Hide reached towards Kaneki’s hand slowly, asking permission to touch it. Kaneki just nodded like a timid animal.

 

“Fight huh? You don’t look you’re a good fighter…”

 

“I wasn’t looking for a fight.”

 

“I can tell.” Hide giggled. “But I’ll fix you up!”

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

The doctors visit went well. Hide had unwrapped Kaneki’s hand and treated it right before wrapping him back up. After that, he sent him home.

 

Kaneki that night, couldn’t really sleep. Maybe it was the fact that he trusted Hide so easily that was getting to him, or maybe, Hide was just so…attractive.

 

_He’s probably married and has a family…_ Kaneki thought for a while but realized that Hide was about his age. They were both young and just getting on with their lives…

 

_Okay, so maybe he’s not married._

 

A few possibilities went through Kaneki’s head until his feeling of admiration drifted to something else….

 

_Do you really have feelings for a doctor you just met?_

 

He was in pure denial with himself…he just needed to take a deep and look at it realistically.

 

_Besides…it’s not like I’ll see him again. There’s no possible way._

 

At that moment, Kaneki was far too sleepy to predict the stupid choices he’d be making the next few days.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Week one, it was getting hit by a car and it wasn’t like he couldn’t regenerate, he simply didn’t want to, because as he expected, he ended up right back in Hide’s office.

 

Week two, he’d starved himself and passed out due to exhaustion. After thinking it over and calling the ambulance before he lost consciousness, he ended up in Hide’s office again.

 

“Coincidence?” Hide had spoken, in a joking manner. “I’m beginning to think you like me.”

 

Kaneki remained as quiet and innocent as before.

 

Week three….week four….week five….and so on, it seemed as if Hide’s office had become Kaneki’s second home. When Kaneki came in the office however, without an arm, Hide started to grow really suspicious. Annoyed, would’ve been the right word, but Kaneki was too sweet to actually be angry with.

 

“So what’s up then?” Hide snappily crossed his arms as Kaneki sat on the hospital bed with his arm in his hand. “You’re a ghoul, can’t you regenerate?”

 

Kaneki who was of course, caught off guard began to stutter. “Um…I just….”

 

 

'”I do have other patients you know. Look, you're really nice, but I can't keep on spending all my time on you…..” Hide saw the guilty look riddling Kaneki's eyes and in that moment, just gazing at the timid half ghoul, he was able to figure out Kaneki's reasoning for his constant doctor's visits.

 

He frowned a bit and uncrossed his arms. Shaking his head, he started to giggle slightly as he looked ahead into Kaneki’s eyes.

 

“I’m sorry Hide_”

 

“If you want me to go out with you…you just have to ask….you don’t have to hurt yourself_”

 

“You’ll go out with me!? I mean…can you please go out with me!?” At that moment, Kaneki was standing in excitement like a child being offered candy. Hide laughed.

 

“As long as you don’t try to rip your heart out for me…and no pun intended.”


End file.
